Assets of various types may be deployed to support consumer activities. Sometimes these assets may be positioned to promote consumer access with limited theft prevention measures, primarily relying on the bulky nature of the asset to deter theft. Examples of deployed assets may include appliances such beverage coolers and refrigerators in convenience stores and washing and drying machines in laundromats. Occasionally, theft of assets may occur resulting in the monetary loss associated with the asset as well as any items contained therein. It may be desirable for equipment manufacturers and owners to employ asset guardians, for example, to provide asset monitoring to deter theft and tampering as well as asset tracking with respect to unauthorized activities such as movement, disassembly, and theft. It may further be desirable for asset guardians to provide alerts and notifications in the event that the asset has been compromised, for example, by providing updated asset information such as the current asset location during transit to or when repowered at an unauthorized location. In addition, it may be desirable for asset guardians to be configured to entirely or partially disable the asset in response to unauthorized activities.